


Cold: Alistair

by SarcasmFish (Alcyonidae)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcyonidae/pseuds/SarcasmFish
Summary: On a cold wintry night two Wardens keep warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit here for the Cullen version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9444533)

A rather frigid night crept through their camp, like stalking cats.  Even within a tent the bitter frost slipped in uninvited, reddening noses and toes.

Alistair lifted the blankets for his fellow Warden so she could slide beneath them, despite the rather sudden gush of cold it allowed within.  Her teeth were chattering, rattling her right down to the tips of her fingers and toes.  She scooted herself closer to him with eager haste, applying cold hands and nose to his skin.

He let out a rather undignified squeal for one once put forth as king of a nation.  He gasped and squeaked and squirmed as she giggled with delight at his torment.  He gripped her sides as if he might push her away, but instead yanked her closer into the warmth of his body.

“Andraste’s Flames, woman!”  He drew in a sharp breath as she pressed her palms into him.  “This isn’t just normal cold.”  He lowered his head down closer to her, pressing nose to nose, a suspicious eyebrow lifted.  “Are you using magic on me?”

Innocent lashes fluttered at him, a sweet adoration in her gaze belying the teasing from her lips.  “No, my love.  I would never.”

He yanked the blankets over their head, like bears in a cave.  His fingers attacked her sides, bringing forth an eruption of giggles from the smaller Warden.

“Alistair!”  She tried to grab his hands and push him away, but he merely moved them to some other spot he had learned of long ago.  “You’re going to regret this!” she wailed before sliding her feet between his own.

He yelped in surprise, tickling fingers immediately withdrawing their attack.

“You fiend,” he gasped.

She withdrew her frigid feet and smiled up at him with a distant, wistful adoration.

He wrapped her up in his arms and drew her close against him again, murmuring into her ear with sudden sincerity.  “You can leave them.”

She placed her bare feet along his legs again and buried her face against his chest.  “Maker, Alistair… you’re like a campfire.”

She could hear the proud grin in his response.  “Well, I can’t let you freeze, can I?”


End file.
